Closer to you Part one
by ShaneMitche fan 4ever
Summary: six teen's, one place, each having weird dreams. Closer and closer they are together to love each other.


This is part one.

X]

Please review if your one of my fans on FF. Or Comment in the video on YouTube if your one of my YouTuber's xD LOLZ

I want to credit Naty, for checking the spell mistake's and more.

xD

Thxs again Naty, I love ya!!!!!

__________________________________________________________

Six teenagers; one long table, Each on the side, waiting for someone to come in. But who is this someone? But the main question is why are they here? Everyone of them have a story to tell. They were brought together to learn something about each other, and that lesson is: the one love you loved the most may be closer then you think.

Rosie POV  
I am a princess, soon to be a queen. Once I get out of here, that is. _Where am I?_ I questioned myself. I looked around to see people I didn't know. I saw one girl filing her nails, I guess. One girl looking down, she looked like she's sad. One boy who came staring at me, looking at me with a really surprised face. Hasn't he seen a girl in a dress? This place has never seen a princess before?  
"Are you some type of Halloween freak?" The blond haired girl said.  
I'm very nervous, I tried to speak but nothing came out.  
"She's a princess, you dummy, from Russia." The girl that was looking down said.  
The blond girl looked away but with cat eyes. She looked scary.  
How did she know? My dress, is a easy way to know. But how did she know about Russia?  
"Now Carter, remember to take care of Rosie" A man in the uniform told her.  
Her name is Carter? Usual name for a girl, right? I do believe its for a boy, right?  
The man chuckled.  
"I'm sorry Rosie. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Peter and this is my daughter Carter. Carter will be here with you if you need help." Peter said. He smiled and left.  
As my mother always said; found what your told to do. So I stood proud for my country due to the fact that its under attack.  
(Carter POV)  
_Stupid dad, stupid dad!_ I continued to repeat in my head. I hate him. He forced me to come here. To take care of some stupid Russian Princess. Why should I came? I rolled my eyes. Ignoring everything. Time went by and my dad left. Thank god, I didn't need him looking down my neck.  
(Shane POV)  
OK now lets see, one dumb blond., one scared princess, one farm girl. one idiot of a brother, one quiet brother, and one hot rock star. But stupid recording company made Connect 3 cancel our Summer Tour Burning up! UGH! I'm so mad! I'm going to sue them! But I need a real reason by. Um, They don't let me pick my own music? Nah, I don't think that would work. I sank in my sit. But that dumb blonde comes on staring that me."Oh my god! Its Shane Gray from connect 3- OMG! Connect 3 is here!" The blonde muttered. She finally looked away and looked at the princess. Clam down Shane…_Just like mom would say._ I thought.  
(Jason's POV)  
Can I make a bird house here?  
(Nate's POV.)  
Nothing happened last night with that girl. . .Nothing happened with that girl.  
(Ashley POV) [Remember to change the name.]  
I'm prettier then anyone in this room. I wonder if Bob remembered to pack my crown?  
Act like if your thinking of something important. _OMG! Its Shane Gray! Next to me!! Ah!_  
OK, clam yourself now. _OMG! The whole connect 3 is here!!! Ah!_ And again act clam, cool, and chill. I have to remember the 3 Cs.  
(No ones POV)  
A young lady, probably around her 20s or so, walked in the room and sat at the end of the long table, She had 6 files on my hand. Everyone was still quiet as before. Until the lady spoke.  
Does someone know why they are here? She said as she looked around the table, so she may remember their faces.  
. . . . . . . . Was all that you hear. Not a foot tapping, not nails tapping under the table. . .Nothing.  
Carter sighed do to the fact that she thought this was boring. She sighed loudly, so loud, that Nate near the front of the table heard. Nate turned around to see what went on. Nate quickly took to liking Carter. Was it love at first sight? Carter looked up and looked at Nate, which he quickly looked around from Carter to his feet. Carter saw him looking at her but was it her imagining things?  
_He is pretty cute._ She thought.  
"Well, I see no one is talking. My name is Ms. De Armas, and the reason why you're here is cause your parents think you're obsessed with something or your scared of something that you very scared to talk about. Now you will say what you're problem is, and we will discuses this like a group." She was sitting promptly on her seat, putting on her glasses like if she was a elder women.

"Hm, Shane Gray, would you like to go first?" She politely asked him. "NO! I'm not going to stand up and say my problems to a bunch of people and losers!" Shane said, he sat in his seat frustrated, wanting and wishing he was eating his moms home - cooked cookies. That always made him feel relaxed.  
Ms. De Armas counted to five and said, "Its alright Shane. This is a place about calming down your angry and letting it out."  
But Shane had is own way of saying _No thanks lady!_ He got up from his seat and walked right out the door.  
Ms. De - Armas sighed. "Um. . .Rosie?" She said.  
Rosie slowly looked up Ms. De Armas.  
"Rosie, I know you're a quiet girl, but may you please go and get Shane?" Rosie nodded. _Just do what I'm told._ Rosie said to herself. She got out of her seat and out to the hall. She looked both ways and walked to the right.  
_Always go with right._ Rosie was right, always go right. The hall continued to a back door and the back door was the way to the pond. Rosie creaked the door just a bit so she may hear what he was saying.  
"Every time I think I'm closer to the heart, of what it means to know just who I am. I think I finally found a better place to start, but no one ever seems to understand. Need to try to get to where you are. Could it be that your not that far. You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing. I need to find you. I gotta find you. You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me. I need to find you, I gotta find you_." _Shane chuckled.  
_I gotta find you huh?. . .I will never find that one girl in my dreams. Its a never ending dream. _Shane sang his song, he wrote it just for his dream girl. But who is this dream girl? No one knows but Shane would soon find her.  
Rosie opened the door more to see his face better. But the door squeaked loud and Shane turned around.  
"Who's there?!" Shane said, not wanting no one to hear him talk about this one very special girl. Rosie stayed quiet, not moving, she didn't breath for while. But suddenly the door busted opened, showing Rosie. Rosie stood there surprised, still quiet.

Shane was meaner then ever but he didn't show it. He chuckled.  
"I see the princess is following her commands."  
Rosie said nothing but stood there, nervously.  
"What's up with you?" Shane asked her nicely. He was surprised, he was surprised to see that he was being nice to someone, to a princess at that matter. "Um, I - do- don't kn- know." Rosie tried to say, She was never nervous being near a celebrity. So why was she now? She had butterflies in her stomach now? What's going on? She looked at him. In a way she remembered bits of his face.  
"Hello?" Shane said to snap it out of her, he walked to her and snapped his fingers in her face. "Sorry, I blanked out," Rosie said, without stuttering this time. Shane looked at her with a puzzled face. "Well, we better go inside now." Shane said. He walked back to the room and sat at the table without being frustrated this time. Something about Rosie made him feel more calmer and more relaxed. But what was it?  
With Rosie, outside.  
Rosie stood there not a muscle moved.  
_That voice, that face. I've seen it before, but..where?_ Rosie thought. But before she continue to think. She remembered she had to go back. So she ran back and once she got back, she breathed in and out then entered and sat next to Carter.

Remember to comment or review!

-Melissa x] Luv ya!


End file.
